Goodbye, Empathy
by Elle Valentine
Summary: Anna was just a normal company agent working at Pinehearst. Sylar was a murdering killer on the prowl for abilities. Put those two together as partners? This will be interesting...Please R&R I'll give you a cookie! Language and Mature themes
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note: **Wow, ok I never thought I'd be writing a Heroes fanfic. Especially after I neutralized all self-confidence with my cheesy "You can't do this" slogan, repeating it over and over in my head till I was forced to do something about it. And here I am. Hopefully, this isn't all for nothing.

Please review! And just so you know, I'm a work in progress, so **ANY criticism** is **welcome!** Really! I'm doing this because I need to learn to write better and if this is the only way (aka having strangers telling you you suck) then so be it. By the way, I'm really not this cynical in real life. Ok…shutting up now.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

"Oh, no, no, no, no way." The young woman stood up from her chair, emerald eyes blazing. "No way am I getting a new partner."

"Anna," the older man sitting across from her shook his head. "We weren't given any other option."

Anna was furious. She scoffed and began pacing the floor, her blood boiling. "Isabel's been dead, what, two months? And you're already shoving a new partner down my throat?"

The older man sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He began again. "Anna, the Company has decided you're one of our best agents. Because of that and recent situations, we need you back in the field."

The young woman perked at the words 'recent situations'. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. She was still pacing of course, but her anger was slowly abating. They thought she was the best agent? About damned time. It's only taken twenty two years. Anna stopped abruptly and slammed her hands on the wooden desk.

She squinted her eyes and looked hard into the man in front of her. "Are you bullshitting me right now?"

His mouth lifted in a smile. "If I was, you'd be the last to know about it."

Anna kept her gaze firm for a moment longer, before she sighed. "Samuel…I've known you my whole life. What's really happening here?"

The smile left his face in a second. His eyes hardened to a cold blue, almost making her regret ever asking him the question. Almost. They stood there for a moment, both staring into each other's eyes, unblinking. She didn't know what made him change his mind, but Samuel eventually sighed.

"His name is Sylar—,"

Anna's eyes widened. "The murderer?!"

Samuel held up a hand to silence her. "—formerly known as Gabriel Grey. We need an agent who can observe and track his behavior over the course of several weeks." With one hand, he riffled through two large stacks of papers until he found the right one. "Ah, here it is."

He handed the paper to Anna, who only stared at it. "This is a written consent form signed by Angela Petrelli that if Sylar is to become a problem, we may lock him up and throw away the key." He grinned darkly. "Maybe even kill him."

Anna took the paper gingerly, but didn't look at it. "But, sir, don't you think people haven't tried that before? Some say—,"

"I don't care what the others say. That's what we need you for. If you are able to find a weakness or maybe his sweet spot,_ we'll_ be the ones hunting _him_."

The young woman still didn't look convinced. "But won't he just kill me on sight?"

Samuel laughed, startling her. "What would he want with you, my dear? You're not special. You don't have an ability."

For some reason, that stung. She ignored the tiny twinge in her heart and steeled her expression. That's what she always did. Ignore the things that matter most. And when they're finally gone… She swallowed hard and suppressed the urge to cry or yell out in anger. She did neither of those things. Instead, she combed back her fiery red hair and sighed. Here she was again, getting herself into another dangerous situation.

"Alright, I'll do it." Her voice was soft, she hardly even recognized it. Where was the strength that scared away every male employee within a hundred miles? Where was the layer of sarcasm that was plastered on her forehead as a clear _Fuck off_ sign?

Anna didn't see Samuel's expression of joy, or see him get up to open the door. She was too focused on the little voice inside her head that was screaming, _'What are you doing? Get out of here!'_

She barely heard the door creak open as Samuel returned with another person. Anna could tell it was a male by the heaviness of foot and the faint scent of cologne. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. It was the cheap stuff. So maybe it was Samuel.

"Anna, I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, Sylar."

She scoffed. Might as well get this over with. Already her mind was conjuring up the image of her lying sprawled on the floor, brains emptied to the world. Strange how her heart didn't speed up in fear. _I guess I've been in worse situations…_ With a small sigh, she turned around to face her 'partner'.

He looked different than he had in the pictures. It was sort of funny, to see this man standing before her with his slicked back hair and pressed suit when all the pictures had been of him, hands bloody. Anna almost had to stop herself from laughing at the irony. He didn't look fearsome at all.

That is, until she met his gaze. All at once, the room seemed to grow ten degrees colder. His dark eyes never left hers, making her feel like a small bug under the microscope. It was if all her years of hard training had vanished out the window. It made her feel naked and exposed under his ruthless gaze. She didn't like it.

So, instead of cowering down under the desk like her heart told her to, Anna toughened her eyes and lifted her chin. Two could play this game.

She could see the slight mockery appear and disappear in his eyes before it vanished behind the same cold expression. Anna wanted to stick her tongue out. Who was _he_ to judge _her?!_

_You judged him too, remember? When you called him a murderer?_ She inwardly grimaced. That little voice was beginning to get quite annoying.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Sylar." She figured if she could at least_ act_ polite, Samuel would stop sending her death glares from across the room.

To her surprise, Sylar smirked; a devilish grin that made her heart skip a beat. "You're lying."

_How did he know?_ She thought, her immediate guilt replaced by curiosity and attitude. _So what? So he knows I hate murdering psychopaths?_

_You're doing it again,_ Anna's inner voice replied. She rolled her eyes. This really was getting old.

Before she could speak again, Sylar turned to Samuel, almost ignoring her in the process. "_This_ is my partner?"

It didn't sound like a question, more like a bored child tugging on his daddy's jeans because he didn't get the pony he wanted. Anna almost resisted the urge to straighten out her suit. Just because this_ man_ thought she was different than him, not "special", didn't give him the right to treat her this way.

Samuel looked nervous. He_ never_ looked nervous. "Well, yes." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Sylar, I'd like you to meet Annabelle Barry, one of our most well-trained agents in the field."

He must have only done it because Samuel was breathing down his neck, but still. When that man extended his hand to her, she almost wanted to spit. "Ms. Annabelle." That voice. Even though every cell in her body wanted to kick him in the groin that deep rough voice made her whole body tingle with emotion.

"So you're a lie detector, huh?" Anna asked, yet refused the urge to sneer. No need to push his buttons. The image of her brains on the floor also helped her reign in the outbursts.

The man in the dark suit shrugged his shoulders. "Among other things." She didn't even see him move, but suddenly, the chair from across the room whirled over the carpet and stopped at his side. "Some of which are more beneficial than others." He motioned down at the chair. "Care to sit?"

Anna couldn't help the shocked look appear on her face. Yet she quickly morphed it into a small snicker to hide her uneasiness. She walked a couple of steps towards him, noticing how his eyes trailed slowly down her slender form before meeting her eyes again. Let him look. It's not like he's ever going to get to touch. "You know, when a guy wants to impress me, he usually just brings flowers."

Sylar smirked. "Who said I wanted to impress you? You're not my type."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Smart?"

"Alive."

All of her previous bravery vanished. Anna realized then that they were much too close for comfort, chests almost touching. She scolded herself inwardly for letting her sarcastic remarks dig her into a hole. In this case, her grave. With quiet dignity she stepped back, noticing how Samuel was shaking his head.

With a small 'hmph!' she turned and walked straight to the open door and disappeared around the corner, not so much as glancing behind at the two men left standing there. Sylar smiled slightly and looked at Samuel.

"She's going to be a handful."

The older man chuckled. "You'll never be bored."

---

**Author's Note: **Well, what'd you think? Not too crappy I hope. Please leave a review, and if you can, offer suggestions on how to improve my writing style. Chapter 2 will be posted soon!


	2. Sylar Hates Talking

**Author's Note: **So I spent a significant amount of time writing and rewriting this chapter. It still doesn't feel up to the bar I'd like it to be, but that's ok. Hope you guys like it! :D Please review! It helps me to write the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

It had been three hours in the car, and yet neither of them had spoken since they left the office. It was unnerving. Anna would stare at the road, intent on keeping her focus on how crappy the traffic was, when she'd catch him looking at her with those dark sexy eyes.

She realized then, that if she didn't say something soon, she would most likely find the nearest hotel room and get him out of her mind.

"So," Anna coughed, her voice cracking embarrassingly. She tried again. "I think we both got off on the wrong foot back there."

She risked a glance to see if he was paying attention, and surprisingly, he was. His deep brown eyes focused solely on her, as if trying to solve a difficult riddle. When he didn't respond, she cleared her throat.

"I mean, I barely know you, and you barely know me…" She turned back to the road, hands white on the steering wheel. "Maybe if we talked—,"

"I don't like small talk."

His voice stopped her next sentence in her throat. She clenched her jaw. _Hey pal, I'm just trying to be nice here!_

Anna tried to keep her voice light. "Oh, so you don't like talking, ok…" They were silent for a few minutes, both trying to keep their attention elsewhere. Sylar didn't know why, but he almost felt sorry for this girl. No ability, no respect from her colleagues. Just seeing this fiery vixen's personality deflate in front of his eyes made him almost want her to speak again. He _was_ trying to change after all.

He sighed. Why did he have to be polite in his previous life? "Why are you working at Pinehearst?"

She seemed startled by his question, her emerald eyes big. "Kind of personal don't you think?"

Sylar looked out the window. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Anna bit her lip. It's not that she didn't want to talk, but spilling her life's story to a serial killer didn't really appeal to her.

_He__** is**__ your partner,_ that tiny voice in her head reasoned, making her pause. _Since you're stuck with him, you might want to be o his good side._

She shrugged. The inner voice was right for once.

"I've been there since I can remember." Sylar turned to face the young woman, listening. Instead of meeting his gaze, Anna looked back at the road. "Samuel raised my sister and I as his daughters." She laughed humorlessly. "Some good that did."

Sylar pursued his eyebrows. Something didn't make sense. "Sister?"

Anna sighed and waited for the emotion to come. Sadness, heartbreak… Nothing. She didn't feel anything. _I guess I've become too good at my job._

"Isabel. My previous partner. She's—," The young woman paused. "She was my sister."

"What happened to her?"

Anna looked at him. This man she knew nothing about save for his bloody records. His face was so intense, eyes bright, lips in a hard line. It was almost like if he knew this information, he would understand life. No harm in telling him, right?

Anna smiled sadly. "She died."

---

They pulled into the parking lot of a shabby motel, neon signs bright against the night sky. Anna locked the car doors and pulled her black jacket tighter around her body. Damn, it was cold.

"We'll just stay here for the night," She said, breath white against the darkness.

Sylar nodded and fell into step beside her, his sensitive ears picking up every sound from miles away. There was a drunk three blocks down in the alleyway, a prostitute begging for cash in some random car intersection. He grimaced, but said nothing as Anna opened the metal door.

Inside, it was warmer, but far from welcoming. The stench of cigarette smoke veiled the air like a toxic gas, making Anna's eyes water. The tacky yellow and brown wallpaper was accented by the mold on the ceiling and the stains of alcohol.

Behind the counter sat a very large man, tattoos covering the skin of his arms and neck. His breath stank of tobacco, only the more potent with his yellow teeth.

Anna forced a smile. "Hi, we're looking for two rooms—,"

"Sorry lady, we're booked."

She set her mouth in a thin line. "We just need two rooms for the night, surely—,"

The man rolled his eyes. "Hey, lady. I told ya, no more rooms."

Sylar was standing a few steps away, his fingers itching. Slowly, the wheels in his head started turning. He hasn't felt this way since…

Anna frowned at the man. Noticing she was still standing there, the guy laughed. "Hey, lady. Lemmie tell you a secret."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward, palms face down on the counter. "Yes?"

_Just a little incision…_ Sylar's index finger twitched, and slowly began it's ascent towards the man's head.

The man leaned in as well. "If you spend the night with me, I'll give your friend a room." He winked.

Anna pursued her lips, acting like she was actually thinking about it. Then, in a flash, she grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him halfway over the desk. "Listen, pal, I'm not in the mood to take any bullshit. Just give us a room and you'll keep your fingers."

_Almost there… _Sylar grinned darkly. He couldn't wait to hear the man's pleaded screams, his cries of agony. And after the blood is on his fingers, the pure feeling of exhilaration the follows after. He chuckled. And to think, he almost gave this up.

Anna turned back to Sylar, room key in hand, when she noticed his face. A look of pure hunger stared at the man behind the counter, his index finger poised to slice. Her eyes widened.

"No!" She barreled into him, grabbing his hand in hers, and pushing him against the wall. Her surprise attack caught him off guard, her momentum forcing his back to slam against the wall.

His shock was soon replaced by surprise. How could he have gotten so clumsy? Letting this amateur surprise _him?_ In a second, he was ready to hurl the intruder through the wall, when he noticed red hair.

Anna?

It was then Sylar became aware of a warmth against his chest, a small hand clutching his. For a moment, he was stunned. When was the last time he had had human contact? He couldn't even remember. Anna seemed to become aware of her position just as he did, pushing away from him and muttering an apology.

Yet instead of anger, he felt only relief. He was about to kill an innocent person. A _normal _person! He looked down at his fingers, the feeling of another hand in his replacing the hunger he felt moments before.

"Sorry."

He looked at her. Did she notice that was the first time they touched? "It's fine."

---

**Author's Note:** What'd you think? Please review! ^_^ I'll update the next chapter in the next few days, so keep checking in! Oh, and I have a picture of what Anna looks like, it's on my profile!


	3. A Woman Made to Annoy Him

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! ^_^ I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded lately. For some reason I've had this horrible writer's block which made me rewrite this chapter so much I didn't even want to write for a while. But I'm back! :D So I recently watched the Bourne series, and they were amazing!! Seriously, if you haven't seen them yet, put The Bourne Identity on your Netflix list! Anyways, enough of my ramblings, enjoy this chapter! And please review!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

They walked up the stairs in silence, neither knowing what to say. For Sylar, who was still thinking of the murderous rage that he had felt not moments before, he was trying to keep his distance from Anna. It shouldn't have felt amazing when her hand touched his; instead, he should be daydreaming about slicing open that man's head and seeing his blood all over the floor. But he wasn't. All of those feelings vanished in an instant when she collided with him. _What does it mean?_ He thought silently, a frown on his face.

"Here it is."

Anna's voice brought him out of his critical mind and back into reality. As she reached to unlock the door, he couldn't help but notice the stray hairs that hung in front of her face. His fingers itched to brush them aside.

"Ah, there we go," she said with a smile. Anna pushed against the door as it opened with a creak, revealing the frumpy motel room. Sylar moved his eyes away from her face and grimaced.

His basement looked better than this. The carpet was a solid gray, making the yellow walls all the more vibrant. Upon entering the room, he saw a single bed in the corner, a door most likely leading to the bathroom, and a small refrigerator. Oh, and he couldn't forget the mold-stained dresser right next to it.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing…" Anna mused as she sat down on the bed.

Sylar shot her an incredulous look. "It's shit."

She laughed humorlessly. "It's still better than nothing."

He didn't respond, but merely set the suitcase on the floor with a thud. Anna watched his expression for a moment, seeing the emotions play out on his face. Disgust was obvious, anger, confusion, and…was that panic?

"What happened down there, Sylar?"

He glanced up sharply, eyes piercing. "What?"

Anna sighed. She hated a man who played dumb. "With the man, you know, the one you almost killed?"

She could see from here how his jaw clenched tightly as she said it. His dark eyes revealed nothing, and yet the tightness of his fists said otherwise.

"Nothing." He gritted his teeth and walked towards the bathroom, desperate to avoid this conversation. He wasn't even too sure of what almost happened.

_Oh, your not gettin' off that easily, buddy_, she thought. Quickly, she jumped off the bed and moved to stand in his way. He stopped short of colliding with her, for whom Anna was thankful, but his face was anything but helpful.

"Get out of my way," Sylar growled, but she stood her ground.

"I saw you. Down there, in a _public place_. You can't just go around slicing people's heads open because they don't agree with you!"

His eyes flashed dangerously, but she paid it no heed. The Company said he was her partner, one of us one of them, right? That meant not having a spoiled brat who threw a fit every time he didn't get something he wanted. At least it meant that in _her_ book.

She put her hands on her hips. "Learn to control yourself, before you blow our cover."

For some reason, when she looked up at him, the air had become dangerously cold. His eyes, dark and furious, stared at her with such hatred and annoyance; she thought the man would explode. Instead, he lashed out; grabbing both of her forearms, and getting in her face.

Sylar searched for the need to kill, but it was eerily absent. Instead, it was replaced by a strong desire to shake some sense into this girl. He couldn't believe what she was telling him…_him!_ A god among insects! He couldn't imagine a more difficult woman, and for a moment, knew the Company had put them together just to drive him insane.

"I said it was nothing," He hissed, his teeth clenched in restraint. Anna's eyes were wide, those big green pupils staring back at him with fear and alarm. This made him pause. She was _afraid_ of him? Part of him was happy. _Now maybe she'll get off my back, _he sneered inwardly. All she had caused him were headaches, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Maybe this 'rehab' thing just wasn't what he was made to do. Sylar imagined what it would feel like to slice open her head and end the useless babbling. He smiled darkly.

But that smile soon faded. What was he thinking? Becoming aware that he still held Anna, he released her and backed up a few steps. She was still staring at him with those eyes, frightened…like a deer caught in headlights. Sylar shook his head, more to himself, and swallowed hard.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He muttered, and practically ran to the bathroom, all in an attempt to escape those eyes.

---

They didn't say a word to each other while they ate dinner, nor as the other fell slept. It was as if the tension in the room was choking them, preventing Anna and Sylar from falling asleep. So when she awoke from her fitful slumber and it had only been one hour, she knew she would be up all night.

Time passed. Anna looked out the window for a couple of moments, moved on her side, flopped on her stomach…nothing worked. She stared at the ceiling, knowing already from her previous hour of being awake that there were 1,276 dots on the white surface. The young woman shifted the covers, and placed her hands beneath her head. This couldn't go on any longer.

"Sylar?"

The young man blinked his eyes slowly and sat up, staring out into the black room. Had he imagined it? Or had someone just whispered his name? He looked over at the still form of Anna, but she was on her side and he couldn't make out her face.

"Are you awake?"

He sighed, leaning his head back on the couch wearily. "Mmm-hmm."

There was a moment of silence, in which Sylar thought she had fallen back asleep. But soon enough, a soft voice spoke out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry."

He ran a hand over his face and scratched the newly approaching beard on his chin. Sylar didn't think Anna would be the type of woman to_ ever_ apologize, but surprisingly he was wrong. "It's fine."

More silence greeted his ears. It was as if he had imagined the whole thing. Several minutes passed until she chose to speak again. By then, Sylar was already dozing off to sleep. "Good-night, Sylar."

A slight smile tugged his lips. "Good-night, Anna."

She smiled and turned on her side. Already sleep was pushing down on her, making her eyelids heavy and her mind slow. Just before she passed into slumber, a single thought ran through her mind. It was the first time he had said her name.

---

**Author's Note: **^_^ So Sylar and Anna are kind of learning to get along with each other…kind of. Please review! I'll have the next chapter up and running soon!


	4. The Morning Incident

**Author's Note: **Wow, so I owe you guys a huge apology for not updating sooner. Life got in the way, and I promise I won't let that happen again. Now that Heroes has started again, I've got huge inspiration to continue writing this book so stay tuned for a lot of updates!

Thank you who supported me and reviewed…you guys are the best! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to warm Anna's face when she heard the shower running. She pulled the covers closer to her body, eyes still shut. The bed was so warm and cozy, she felt like she could just lay there forever, basking in the sunlight. Sadly, all good things come to an end as that annoying alarm clock beeped…and kept beeping until she slammed her hand down on the OFF button.

With a groan, Anna lifted her head a few inches to check the time. 7:15. She exhaled heavily as her head hit the pillow. _I don't get paid enough for this…_ she complained to herself, reluctantly throwing the covers off her warm body.

Anna cringed as her bare toes touched the carpet, immediately reminded how crappy the motel they were staying at was. Distantly, she heard the shower shut off. With a yawn, she looked at the couch where Sylar had slept, smiling slightly at the folded blanket and tidy suitcase ready at the door.

At least one of us is neat, she mused, grabbing a towel and making her way to the bathroom door.

Anna knocked on the old wood. "Hey, Sylar, I need to get in there."

No answer.

She would have been the slightest bit concerned if she hadn't heard the sound of him brushing his teeth. Anna scowled. _Asshole… _she thought darkly, diminishing the fact that he could slice her skull open and eat her brains for breakfast any time he wanted. Ugh, this was going to be difficult.

Of course he would make life more difficult for her…neither of them had wanted to be partners in the first place. She supposed Samuel, wherever he was, was probably laughing at her now, hair tangled, eyes droopy, waiting for a serial killer to finish brushing his goddamn teeth.

She pounded on the door, this time a little harder. "Ok seriously Sylar, come on!"

Anna heard the sink turn off and a towel being removed from the rack. She almost growled. "If you're not out in 5 seconds…" She let the threat hang loosely in the air, knowing full well that there was nothing she could do to him that would physically cause him harm.

No response.

"1!"

Nothing.

"2!"

Still nothing...

Her threats were beginning to sound foolish. _Well,_ she mused, _no time to stop now._ "3!"

Unknowingly to her, Sylar had just begun to unlock the door, rolling his eyes at her immaturity.

"4!"

The door began to open.

"5!"

Anna barreled forward, intending to break down the door, or possibly really injure her shoulder, when Sylar opened the door. Instead of rushing against hard wood, all of a sudden she collided with warm, wet flesh. Her surprise was so sudden that she dropped the towel she was holding, even when Sylar grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

Anna couldn't breathe. For the second time since meeting this man, words failed her. Her throat constricted and swallowed dryly, while her stomach did somersaults amidst the butterflies.

The man standing before her had nothing but a pair of dark pants clothing his legs, while the rest of him was exposed. His broad shoulders were lined with muscle while small dark hair trailed down his chest and flat stomach, almost inviting wary onlookers to glance to the territory beyond his jeans. His dark hair was slicked back and wet, causing small water droplets to drip from the ends and onto his shoulders. His chin was not yet shaven and as a result, he pulled off the sexy rogue look with his barely appearing beard. Anna had the strangest urge to brush her fingers against the rough hairs.

"Anna?"

That deep sexy voice…good lord. That alone cause shivers to run down her spine in all the right ways, even though her brain screamed at her to get a grip and to stop staring at his gorgeous body. But man was it hard not to. With difficulty, she pulled her gaze from his muscled torso and met his eyes.

They were filled with confusion and irritation, possibly from her earlier mission to break down the bathroom door. Those dark chocolate eyes searched hers, making her realize what she had just done. A small blush crept up her cheeks.

"I-I uh…" What had she come here to do exactly? With determination, she shook her head to clear away the most recent images of pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. Anna cleared her throat. "I need to use the bathroom."

Sylar's gaze was still confused, but he chuckled slightly and she had the strangest feeling he was mocking her. "It would have been much easier if you had said _please_."

She gave a gasp of indignation and pushed her way into the bathroom; ignoring the warmth she felt when his shoulder brushed hers. _God, what am I, two? Get a grip on yourself, Anna. _She scrunched up her mouth and moved to shut the door on his face when he bent down and reached for her towel that had fallen.

As Sylar handed it to her however, his gaze fell past her face. She could almost see the small smile of victory in his eyes.

"You might want to get some clothes on."

With a wave of embarrassment, she looked down at herself, noting now that she wore almost nothing. It wasn't her fault she had no other pajamas than a skimpy tang top and small black shorts. Without replying, Anna shut the door sharply.

Sylar laughed. _Yeah, this girl was a handful._

---

After the 'morning incident' that Anna so delicately called it, she had avoided Sylar's gaze all afternoon. They had switched positions in the car, causing her to be immensely bored and as her only source of entertainment, glanced dully at the cows that passed her gaze.

Sylar wasn't a bad driver, as far as she could tell, yet he never moved his eyes from the road. She liked to think he was still avoiding her as she was avoiding him, but Anna knew he had enjoyed her embarrassment this morning, causing her to unconsciously scoot further away from his seat.

"So…"

Sylar rolled his eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately, ever since he met this girl. "So why do you keep trying to talk to me?" he replied harshly, not moving his eyes from the road. He was still trying to expel the images of her looking rather sexy in her short pajamas and the way her hair…wait, wait…did he just say sexy?!

Anna huffed. "Because we're partners and I think partners should know something more about the other besides his criminal history."

He stayed silent. Something about this girl irked him. Was it the way her eyes flashed in annoyance whenever she didn't get what she wanted? Or the small pursue of her lips that made him want to smile?

She sighed and looked back out the window. "Ok, how about we start with an easy question."

Sylar still didn't say anything, yet the small inclination of the head told her he was listening.

Anna placed her hands on her lap. "How many abilities do you have?"

She had expected him to glance darkly in her direction, but surprisingly he just sighed. "I thought you were going to ask me my favorite color."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But I already know that."

Sylar glanced at her for the first time, noticing the curl of her hair and the sharpness of her cheekbones. "What's my favorite color."

"Black."

He looked back at the road. "Why would you say that?"

"Easy; because that's all the only color you wear."

Surprising himself, he chuckled a little, enough to cause Anna to smile slightly. "Fair enough."

They drove for quite a while before she decided to break the silence. "Sylar?"

He sighed. "What?"

"You still haven't told me how many abilities you have."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "If I tell you, will you be quiet?"

Anna considered her options. True, she could push this man's buttons for a while…but the prospect of that cold stare wasn't what she wanted to see at the moment. So instead of whining, she nodded her head.

He took that as a yes. "I can move things with my mind, I can freeze things, I can hear a pin drop from a mile away, I can detect when someone lies…"

Anna was impressed. Of course she knew he had obtained those other abilities by prying at their brains…but still. A human lie detector is pretty impressive. "Wow."

Silence stretched on for a few seconds before she said, "Isabel only had one ability."

Sylar turned to look at her, seeing the paleness of her skin. "What was it?"

She didn't know why she was talking. She didn't know why she had even brought up Isabel or those stupid abilities. She didn't care. But somehow, she couldn't stop herself from answering.

"Empathy. She could do whatever someone else did, if she just learned to understand them." Anna laughed humorlessly, even as guilt clenched her heart. _Guess you're not as strong as you think, _that inner voice jeered. Anna ignored it.

By now, Sylar was listening intently to what she was saying. For some reason, he had no desire to block her out or sneer at her pain. For once in his life, he felt a weird sensation, a constricting of the chest, the hard lump in his stomach. Was that concern he was feeling?

When he didn't respond, she took it as a sign to be quiet. With a quiet sigh, she turned back towards the window glancing at the cow-filled fields and let her mind wander. What an easy life it would be to not care for anyone, or how they felt, or worry about someone dying. From that moment, she began to hate that man who sat next to her. She hated him because he was free from this guilt, this anguish, this sorrow, and while he happily went around slicing people's brains open, she knew deep in her heart that she had caused her sister to die.

---

Author's Note: What do you think? Bit of a sad chapter at the end, but I promise more Anna/Sylar action is coming soon! Please review!! (And I swear this next chapter won't appear 3 months after I post this. I'm working on the next one right now! ^_^ )


	5. Tom Handel

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Next one will be coming soon, I promise! Please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

"There it is."

Anna pointed to the small beaten down shack hidden behind a cluster of trees. They had been driving all afternoon in almost absolute silence, saying nothing except a few choice words. Their ongoing quiet contest had ceased once Samuel called, giving them details on their assignment.

"His name is Tom Handel," he had said while Anna listened intently. "His ability is controlling electricity. We have no empty positions in our cells, but considering how Sylar likes to operate, I can imagine how that won't be a problem."

She exhaled. "No sir, it won't be a problem."

Now here they were, in a quiet swamp fifteen miles north of town, at the criminal's house.

Sylar parked the car and stepped out onto the mushy terrain, wishing for a moment that he had killed someone with the ability to fly. Anna seemed to be fairing no better as she accidentally stepped into a puddle of bug-infested swamp water.

"God fuc—,"

The former watchmaker ignored Anna as she spouted out every known curse at the world, along with a few choice words of her own creation.

"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically, feeling a gleam of pride when she shot him a look that would make brave men flee. In the car, she had seemed so defeated, so small and fragile, Sylar immediately wanted to do anything to bring back the tigress he had met.

"Let's just get this over with," she growled, motioning for him to continue.

As soon as she was quiet, Sylar turned and faced the shack, closing his eyes. He heard Anna's heartbeat behind him, slow and steady, not at all anxious about the assignment. He heard two deer eating a mile away and the butterfly caught in the spider's web. But he couldn't hear Tom Handel.

"He's not here," Sylar said finally, walking towards the beaten building. Anna waited for him to disappear inside before she followed, wondering why he wasn't more concerned about the door not being locked.

Once inside, she couldn't suppress her stomach from giving a queasy lurch. The stench of blood and burnt flesh was so strong, it clouded the air causing Anna to grab the doorframe as her lunch churned uneasily.

"I thought they said you were one of their best agents?"

Anna didn't need to look up to know Sylar had stopped his inspection of the room to annoy her. She gritted her teeth and focused on not losing the sandwich she had ate an hour earlier.

"Yeah, well, when I go on missions, I usually don't smell burnt flesh!" She spit back, groaning as her stomach lurched again. Sylar turned to face the room, intrigued.

"I wonder where the bodies are," he muttered softly, noting the dark burn stains on the walls.

The room was fairly small, with a large four poster bed dominating most of the space. Two regular sized nightstands accented the bed's frame, while a large wooden dresser sat against the wall. And that was it. No bathroom, no kitchen… Sylar's eyebrows furrowed. Something wasn't right.

He walked past Anna, who was still bent over, and towards the large bed. Lifting up the linen sheets confirmed his suspicions. Stains of blood lay splattered on the wood, stark red against the dark boards. _This wasn't a bedroom…_ he realized slowly, _it's a slaughterhouse._

"Anna, come here."

The young woman heard the quiet command and considered ignoring it. Instead, Anna stood up, willing her stomach to behave as she made her way towards Sylar. When she saw the blood however, she stopped cold.

"Oh my god…"

Sylar dropped the linens and went to open the dresser drawers, finding it locked. _Strange, how a man locks his dresser but not his house…_ With a quick jerk of telekinesis, the drawer broke free, sending pictures everywhere.

Startled by the noise, Anna turned and saw Sylar staring down at the papers just as she was.

"What are they?"

He shook his head and bent down to rifle through the pictures. She saw the same man in every photo, surrounded by beautiful women. She glanced back at the bed.

"So he likes women…" she mused, looking back at the photo. "But why does he kill them?"

"For power," Sylar answered, glancing down at the picture in his hand, that of a blackened figure, strangled by rope. "He kills them to show he has authority over women, that women want and respect him." At her bewildered expression, he looked down at the scattered papers on the floor. "It's revenge."

---

"Hey Sylar, which one do you like better?"

Anna stood in front of the couch, holding two black dresses for inspection. Sylar was silent for a moment, and then looked up at her, an expression close to bewilderment in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? They look the same."

Anna pulled the dresses back, a feeling of mock hurt on her face. "Not true. This one," she held up the dress in her left hand, "is short and sexy. It's meant for cocktail, or if you just want to get into someone's pants." Sylar rolled his eyes at her bluntness. "This one," she held up the other one, "is sleek and stylish. More conservative, but definitely more elegant than the slut machine." Anna pointed to the other dress.

She laughed slightly at the incredulous look on Sylar's face. He still had not formally agreed to their plan, but she thought it was better than his idea. Go in, slice his head off. She sighed mentally. _Men can be so thick sometimes._

_Her_ plan was much better. Get dressed up, go to the club Tom usually goes to, lure him away from the party with her charm and good looks, then go into the alley and have Sylar cut his head off. Not really elegant of anything, but it would have to suffice. They only had two hours before Tom usually arrived at Royale Night, which a nice bouncer had kindly informed them. Well, he had told Anna. _I have to admit,_ she mused, _being a girl does have its perks._

Sylar still hadn't answered her dress question.

"Hello? Earth to Sylar?" she said slowly, causing him to glare at her. Finally, after a moment of thought, he pointed to the cocktail dress. "That one."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I needed a guy's opinion but geez, don't you think it's a little short?"

He ignored her question. "If you're supposed to be the sexiest girl in the club in order to get Tom's attention, you're going to need that dress." Sylar folded his arms and leaned back against the couch, his decision final. Or course his decision didn't have to do with the fact that he could see her legs with that dress, or her soft creamy skin, or…

_No,_ Sylar thought, ending that dangerous idea. _It's purely professional for me to pick that dress._

While the former watchmaker had been debating his morals, Anna took one last look at the cocktail dress. _Damn, it was short._ Of course she had the legs for it, and her waist had stayed the same tiny size since high school, but she couldn't remember the last time she wore a skirt. _Ugh._

"Ok…slut machine it is." She glanced back at Sylar. "I'll be out in an hour and a half."

---

_An hour and forty minutes later…_

Anna finished applying her mascara, closed the cap, and stood back to admire her work. Her fiery hair was soft and cascading in curls on her shoulders. Her fair skin was accented with a touch of blush, while her deep emerald eyes were electrified with black eyeliner, mascara, and dark eye shadow. The cocktail dress had turned out better than she thought, with its corset laced back and black leather fabric. Though it was short, (the dress barely ended mid-thigh) she had finished the look off with a pair of lace up black heel boots.

She smirked, watching the red-headed beauty in the mirror do the same. _There's no way Tom's gonna not notice me. _

---

At first, Sylar did a double-take. The gorgeous fox that sauntered its way across the hall could not be the same Anna who had been cussing at the world a few hours ago. His heart pounding in his chest, he gazed appreciatively at the curves of her body and the wildness of her hair. His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer, feeling the sexual tension that had built up these past days resurface. With an effort, Sylar pushed it down.

He swallowed dryly. "You look good."

Anna smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

---

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Next chapter will be coming soon!


	6. Electrifying

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure! Thank you all who reviewed, it really helped me find the inspiration to write this chapter so please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

Anna peered around the alley wall at the long line of people waiting for an entry into Royale Night. Strangely, she noticed, they were mostly guys.

"Ok," she said, turning around to face Sylar. "The back alley door is unlocked. Wait until I bring him past the trash cans, unless the camera will catch you."

Unconsciously, Anna straightened her dress as Sylar nodded. He must have caught this nervous gesture, however, for he asked a moment later, "You ok?"

"Me?" Anna pulled at her dress again. "I'm fine." Yet the anxious beating of her heart betrayed her. He didn't even acknowledge the soft tingle in the back of his mind that she had lied.

"Calm down. Nerves just make it worse."

She breathed through her nose, listening to Sylar, and willed her body to relax. As she exhaled, she noticed the beautiful night around her and the soft breeze caressing her face. She breathed again and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

The calm sureness in her voice relaxed the tension in his neck, but even then, he couldn't help but ask the question nagging in his mind.

"Do you have a gun?"

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "What for?"

His face never betrayed the anxiety that boiled under his skin, for which he was thankful. And yet, even though all he felt was the urge to grab her and shake her, he resisted. Just as he was about to speak however, she laughed softly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Sylar breathed a sigh of relief, while Anna patted his arm, still chuckling. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

He tried to glare at her, but somehow it was lost in the beauty of her smile. What was wrong with him?

"Ok, here I go. Wish me luck!"

Anna winked at him before disappearing around the corner, leaving his heart beating furiously. _God, get a handle on yourself,_ he berated himself, turning around and taking his position in the shadows. _She's your partner._

And yet, Sylar couldn't remember the last time he had stayed next to a woman this long. Elle, perhaps, but he had killed her in the end. Maya? Well…he had shot her… His eyebrows furrowed.

And where _was_ the hunger? Three days, and not a single lust for abilities or the feeling of brains in his hands. It should have concerned him more; it should have flashed a warning sign in his head. Yet the only thing in his head right now was the memory of Anna in that dress.

He smiled in the darkness.

---

_Royale Night must be all the rage, _Anna thought with surprise as she walked into the club. Though the line of people was almost wrapping around the next block, all she had to do was flash a winning smile and bare her cleavage to have the bouncer let her through. Now that she was inside, she could see why everyone would want to get in.

The club would have been pitch black if not for the hundreds of flashing neon lights above them. As she moved through the crowd, it was almost like a camera was flashing several times per second. The entire room was a dance floor with an endlessly filled bar in the corner, full of enough booze to satisfy an army. Almost everyone dancing was wasted, their sweaty bodies twining with their partner in blissful ecstasy.

Anna pushed her way to the side, scanning the crowd. Sylar was almost positive Tom would be hanging around the bar, and she now believed he was right. For in that instant, Anna saw the killer sitting on the barstool, ordering a shot of hard liquor from the bartender. Pulling at her dress to reveal more cleavage, she made her way to the bar, plastering a fake smile upon her lips.

---

"Is this seat taken?"

With a grunt, Tom looked up at the young woman, head still pounding from the excessive liquor he just swallowed. A gorgeous red-haired beauty smiled down at him, her black leather dress accenting her curves in all the right ways. Tom smiled, revealing his yellow-stained teeth.

"Of course not, babe."

The young woman sat down and ordered a drink, allowing Tom a chance to rake his eyes down her body. Unconsciously, he licked his mouth and brushed back his greasy blonde hair.

"What's a babe like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, scooting his chair closer to hers.

She didn't seem to notice his change in movement. "Oh, nothing really. Just lookin' for a good time is all." As she said it, her eyes flitted to him. They were bright green, he noticed as his pants tightened with lust. He placed his hand in his jacket, fingering the syringe that lay there.

"Hey what's your name, girl?" By now he was close enough to smell her sweet skin and feel the soft brush of her hair. He thought he would die with all the desire burning inside.

"It's Ginger." She batted her eyelashes and leaned close, her breasts almost spilling over the tight leather dress. Fleetingly, he thought of how good she would look in handcuffs. She lowered her voice, rich with husky desire. "But I'll be whoever you want me to be."

As soon as he felt the soft brush of her tongue against his ear, his constraint broke. He pulled her off the stool, pressing her flush against him.

"I need you…"

She smiled slightly, not knowing he had pulled the syringe from inside his pocket.

"…to be quiet."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly before he plunged the syringe full of drugs into her leg. Her eyes widened, she tried to move. But by then, it was too late. The drugs potency was not to be ignored. Within seconds her eyes fluttered shut, and her body went limp in his arms. He smiled devilishly as he half dragged; half carried her out of the club.

---

Sylar waited patiently in the shadows as he listened distantly to Anna's heartbeat. He knew it would be a good investment when he had acquired this ability, and now he was glad he had. The soft beating of her heart was almost muffled by the roar of the club, but he had gotten so used to its presence, he could hear it from pretty much anywhere.

Her heartbeat was slow and steady, not at all the nervous flutter he had heard a couple of seconds ago. As that thought passed however, his eyebrows furrowed. Why had she been frightened? He had recognized the sound, and yet, it had been gone in a matter of seconds replaced with a slow heartbeat. Almost _too_ slow.

With a jolt of realization, Sylar abandoned his post and stepped out of the alleyway, scanning the line of people quickly. Anna was not among them. His heart pounding in his chest, he searched the parking lot with his eyes. Nothing. Carefully, he listened to her heartbeat. It was still too slow.

Yet in that moment, he heard a voice above the sound of the heart that made him pause. It was a man's voice. He listened harder.

"…you're comin' to my place baby. I got an electrifying experience you've gotta…"

He'd heard enough. Rage coursed through his veins and he wished that son of a bitch was close enough for him to slice his head through. His fingers itched, his veins pulsed, and the distant ticking of a clock was heard in his ears.

Before he even realized what he was doing, his feet propelled him towards the parking lot. With a quick jerk of his mind, Sylar opened the Mercedes door and sat in the drivers seat. His fingers gripped the wheel as the engine roared to life. Even as he sped across the cement and pushed the speedometer to 65, he only had one thought in his mind.

_That bastard better not do anything to her,_ he swore vehemently, _or his balls will be the first to go._

---

**Author's Note:** Hahaha, I've left you on a cliffhanger! ^_^ I'm so evil! Please don't forget to review! I'll post soon, I promise!


	7. When Sylar Gets Mad

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted since November, I feel like the worst kind of author. So in order to make it up to you, I have devised a writing schedule for this fanfic. Every week, before the end of Sunday, I will post another chapter of Goodbye Empathy. ^_^ Keep checking back, I'll post soon! Thank you all so much for staying with this story, it means a lot to me!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Heroes except Anna.

---

Lights. She was pretty sure the things that danced around her vision were lights, and not jumping fireflies. Or maybe they were faeries. Anna's lips curled into a smile. Yes, they were faeries.

Her head began to pulse whenever she tried to focus on the little glowing balls of ember, so she just settled back into the seat, content for the moment. Except for the moment, she couldn't move her body. In fact, she couldn't move at all. Anna felt she should have been worried about this, yet whatever was happening to her didn't allow her to feel that way.

Anna giggled suddenly. What a funny word. Worried? _I wonder who came up with that word,_ she pondered, but dismissed the thought as the faeries returned to entertain.

---

Tom looked at the young woman beside him and back at the road, making sure he didn't miss the turn into the woods. He was positive the drug would last until after he was done with her, which was all the time he needed. He looked back at her, letting his eyes trail down her body and lingering on the curve of her breast. Jesus, he scored big this time.

He pulled the car over next to some trees and shut off the engine, eager to begin. When he reached over to pull the woman from the front seat, he smiled, knowing that the drug had knocked her into unconsciousness.

With a grunt, Tom began to drag the woman to the small hut, shutting the car door with his foot. No one will even hear her scream, he thought suddenly, pulling her into the shack and shutting the door.

---

Sylar pushed his foot down on the gas pedal, sending the speedometer rocketing towards 87. He had already cut across a farm, destroying the crops and fence, though at the moment he didn't care. A small part of him wondered why his heart was racing, his hands were shaking and why his brain seemed focused on one thing.

Without thinking, he swerved the car, barely missing two people crossing the road as he crashed into the woods, Branches scratched the windshield and rocks flew from the gravel as he sped and swerved around the trees.

Distantly, a hut's light flickered into existence.

---

"Welcome to paradise, baby."

Tom knew she couldn't respond, hell she probably didn't even know she was still alive. Well, alive for a few more minutes anyways. He smiled as he looked down at the red-haired beauty passed out on the bed.

"It's not much, but it's enough for me," he said, unbuckling his belt and throwing off his shirt. She didn't even stir.

"Ginger, is it?" Tom asked as he crawled on top of her, overcome with desire. He liked to talk to them, made it feel humane. It wasn't his fault they were whore's trash, trying to break a poor man's heart just to get their dirty cash.

He unlaced her dress and threw it on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra and panties. He moaned in desire, grinding himself against her, while she laid there limp as a fish.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Well I'm gonna make you scream, Ginger," he whispered in her ear, reaching back to unhook her bra.

It was then that Tom heard a loud crack, as if the very frame of the shack had been disturbed. He paused, waiting for the sound again. When he heard nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the girl, just as the door burst open and was ripped off its hinges.

"What the—,"

That was the last thing he said as he was suddenly thrown against the wall, his throat constricting until he almost couldn't breathe. Tom opened his eyes slightly to find someone looking up at him.

The man standing before him didn't look familiar. Had he owed him money? Tom would never get the chance to ask as the dark-haired man tightened his fingers and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

"You picked the wrong girl to mess with," the man whispered vehemently as murderous rage flashed through his eyes. Tom could barely hear him amidst his gasping and the frantic beating of his own heart.

Just as his vision began to blacken, Tom thrust his hands outwards, sending several dozen volts of electricity towards the dark-haired man. The grip vanished as the man was thrown backwards. He slammed against the wall and hit the floor, where he laid motionless.

Tom gasped for air, sucking in precious oxygen as he rose shakily to his feet. The man did not stir. Tom let out a breathless chuckle as he rubbed his sore neck. _Didn't like that did you, bitch?_ He mused, glancing at the man. _That's enough volts to stop a human heart from a mile away._

He looked back at the girl and couldn't help but smile. Now that the interruption was taken care of, he could focus on more _important_ things. Before he had even taken two steps however, a soft groan sounded behind him. Tom glanced sharply at the man, hardly believing his eyes. He was getting up.

Tom didn't move as the dark-haired man stood up and grimaced, his flesh healing right before Tom's very eyes. If the man had looked angry before, he now looked like he could kill with a single glance. Tom swallowed nervously, his heart racing in his chest.

"Who are you?!" He shouted, hands trembling.

The dark-haired man stared at him for a few seconds, head to the side, as if he was deciding something important. It was in that moment that Tom found he couldn't move. He tried to twist his arm, move his legs, but to no avail. Whatever this devil-made creature had done to him, it was unbreakable.

Movement disrupted Tom's thoughts as he glanced fearfully into the other man's eyes, watching him walk closer until he was a foot away. The bastard was smiling!

Again, Tom struggled against his invisible bonds but it was futile. The dark-haired man raised his index finger, bringing it to the level of his head.

Tom's eyes widened as the other man smirked entirely without humor.

A moment later, the screams began.

---

Sylar glanced around the room, noticing the blood splattered on the walls, on the floor and on him. He wiped his hands on his shirt, looking down at the man's head next to the bedside. Tom's face was frozen in a mask of fear and pain, forever idolizing the definition of a coward. Tom's legs were across the room, while his arms rested next to Sylar's feet.

Messy though it was, Sylar finally made it over to the bed, careful not to trip on the innards, missing fingers, or the blood. Anna lay on the ivory sheets peacefully, a beacon of white amidst the carnage as she had barely gotten touched by the blood. Only a stream of red had hit her arm, where it stayed stark against her creamy skin.

Sylar carefully placed his hand under her legs and his other supporting her back. Careful to avoid the bloody stumps of Tom's hands, Sylar left the shack with Anna in his arms, leaving the police to guess what had caused such a massacre.

---

**Author's Note: **Kind of bloody, I know, but I had to! You can't write a Sylar fanfic without someone getting their head cut off (or in this case, head and every other thing in your body). What can I say, Sylar gets a little protective over his girl ^_^ Please review, I'll post the next chapter soon!!


	8. A Lover's Touch

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, for the past two weeks I've been working like a maniac on my dance program for the ballet company I'm in, and I haven't had any time to write. Hope this makes up for the wait! :D Please review; the next chapter will be coming in soon!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

---

Sylar shut the motel door with his foot, careful not to disturb the unconscious angel in his arms. She had been out for a little over two hours, but Sylar knew not to worry. He could hear her heartbeat strong and clear, it's rhythmic lullaby slowly lulling him into a relaxed state. Her head lay soft against his chest, her arms cradled in her lap. Her long tresses draped over his arm in a fiery curtain, and every movement sent the silken threads caressing his skin.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sylar was glad Anna was alright. It was as if all their arguments and sarcastic remarks hadn't done anything but bring them closer; a possibility that seemed more and more the truth.

Ever since he had taken her out of that cabin and driven away in silence, he had to constantly keep himself from checking over at the seat to make sure she was ok. He would catch himself brushing the hair out of her eyes or readjusting her head against the leather seat to make sure she was comfortable. Whenever his bare fingers touched her skin, he felt on fire. His heart would begin to race and warmth unlike anything he had ever experienced would bloom in his chest.

_What is this I'm feeling?_ He'd wonder, and then stare at the empty road in his thoughts until his dark eyes found her again. It was almost as if he had developed a compulsive need to make sure she was safe—though he would never admit that to her face. The last thing he needed was to get emotionally attached to the mission, something Sylar had not done since he met Elle. Yet the more time he spent with this woman, the harder it was getting to walk away.

Sylar set her down on the bed gently, grabbing the sheets and covering her to make sure she was warm. He had left the remnants of Tom Handel in that shack without a thought, though now he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It had felt so good to make that man scream in agony, to see his blood splatter onto the floor. Yet now that the danger was forgotten, and Anna was safe, he couldn't help but feel a _little_ guilty for what he had done.

She stirred a little when he lifted the blankets up to her chin, covering whatever modesty she had left. He hadn't realized until now that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, and the thought left him feeling startled and a tiny bit aroused.

He went over to cabinet and grabbed a clean black shirt and pants, making his way over to the bathroom while he tried without success not to imagine Anna in her lacy black bra and underwear.

---

_Twenty minutes later…_

Anna's mind drifted between fog and reality as she tried vainly to open her eyes. She remembered loud music and sweaty people, but beyond that, her mind was as blank as an empty slate. She felt tired, like she had spent the whole day sleeping and had now just awoken from an everlasting slumber.

A warm hand on her forehead interrupted her thoughts. At first she thought it was just a dream, some hallucination of her deprived state, yet when the fingers left and she heard a soft sigh of relief, she knew she wasn't alone. Strangely, the idea didn't seem to scare her at all.

---

It was another ten minutes before her eyes slowly opened, taking in the stained walls and dots on the ceiling. When her gaze finally came to rest on Sylar, sitting in a chair next to her, her lips curled into a tired smile.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice cracking from lack of use.

The dark-haired man smiled as well, to the surprise of Anna, and rose from the chair.

"How do you feel?" There was softness in the way his eyes surveyed her face, checking for any signs of stress or pain. This uncharacteristic gesture caused Anna to stare in astonishment as he sat on the bed, his gaze never leaving her face.

A slight flush appeared on her cheeks as Sylar reached over to check her temperature with the back of his hand. Anna only nodded to his question, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. His skin was warm and smooth against her own, making it hard for her to think and throwing any resentment she had felt for him out the window.

"I called Samuel after an hour," He said, his voice sounding as if nothing had changed. "He sent me an antidote for the drug before it could permanently affect your nervous system."

And just like that, the warm feeling vanished as quickly as it had arrived. In its place she felt her stomach drop and a cold sweat break out onto her skin. In an instant, it all came rushing back to her; the party, Tom, the syringe, being taken to his car…

With a lurch, Anna threw the covers aside and vaulted out of the bed, causing Sylar to back away suddenly as she stumbled into the bathroom. She barely got the toilet seat open before she vomited violently into the bowl, gagging on the bile that rose to her throat. A strong hand pulled her hair away from her face and steadied her back as she spewed whatever drug that bastard injected her with into the toilet.

When she finished, the strong hands grabbed a towel and wiped it across her mouth while she lay there limp in their grasp, wondering how this could have happened. The pan should've been perfect; all she had to do was lead the suspect away then Sylar was to take care of the rest. Yet it hadn't happened that way at all.

There was no way around it, she realized then as she heard distantly Sylar explaining this was a side-effect to the antidote. She was almost raped.

Anna shuddered as the memory enveloped her, the stench of alcohol on his breath, the eerie gleam of his stained teeth. She cringed as if his rough hands were there, pulling at her dress, running his greasy fingers down her body.

She blinked as a sudden wave of tears filled her eyes, spilling over and staining her pale cheeks. The bathroom blurred in her vision as she silently cried, not caring at that moment if Sylar thought she was weak. To her surprise, and to the surprise of Sylar himself, he leaned forward and enveloped the sobbing young woman into the comfort of his arms. She continued to cry, clutching his shirt as if it was the only thing keeping her in this world.

He held her firm in his embrace, almost as if she was a child again, crying over a skinned knee. He didn't say anything, to which she was grateful, just held her and stroked her hair away from her sweaty face. The vomiting had left her feeling weak, and so she cried helplessly as well, for she was almost unable to lift her shaky limbs out of exhaustion.

It was several minutes before her sobbing had turned into occasional sniffles and yet Sylar had not let her go. And as the time passed, she slowly came to realize she didn't want him to. Her hands were cradled in her lap, yet she felt his heartbeat beneath her ear and the flex of his arm muscles every time he stroked her hair.

Anna had never felt more exhausted in her entire life. Her mind was slow to process things, as if the simple task of lifting her head was too hard to grasp. So she lay slumped against the man she thought she hated, relaxing in the feel of his gentle caress.

His chest rumbled as he spoke, yet Anna was already between the stages of dream and reality. Vaguely, she heard, "…need to sleep…" yet even that might have been her imagination.

Then suddenly she was lifted into the air, as if she weighed nothing at all, and moved into another room. She cracked her eyes open slightly to see the underside of Sylar's jaw and the moving ceiling above them. He stopped suddenly and placed her onto a soft mattress that felt like heaven. She heard him say something else, yet her brain was too muddled to make out the words.

It was only after he leaned over to kiss her forehead that she muttered sleepily, "Thank you, Sylar."

She could almost hear him smile.

---

**Author's Note: **What do you think? I know it's a little mushy, but I had to put this in somewhere, or else it'd be like "BOOM! Ok, you guys like each other now." Please review! :D I promise I'll get the next chapter in soon; I'm already working on it as we speak ;)


End file.
